User talk:Toothless99
Feel free to leave any messages or queries below. Click the 'leave message' button. Then give your message a title, and (gasp) write your message! I'll respond as soon as I can. -- Toothless99 Welcome! Congratulations on starting Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Toothless99! Toothless99, I would love to be a sysop on Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! Please Reply back! ZurgBot14 17:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I accept your offer! Chasmosaurus 14:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Poem One Day, In The Age Of The Beasts, A Stone Hits Earth, The Sky Bleeds. The Ocean Boils. '' ''Fire Rains Down. The Great Beasts Panic. A Wall Of Death Destroys All. The Sky Bleeds. The Ocean Boils. It Is The End. It Is The End. The Sky Bleeds. The Ocean Boils. It Is The End Of Great Beasts. What event does the poem describe? : Is it the extinction of the dinosaurs? Toothless99 05:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi, I was just wondering: How exactly do you find new pictures to add to articles? As of yet I have not done so anywhere. Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider 19:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Go to Google or some other search engine, and find a picture you want on an article. Then, you save it to your computer. Now, when you click 'Edit an Article', there is an image of a picture in a frame, under 'insert'. It should say 'add a photo'. Then you browse for the one you saved, and click 'open' once you have selected the one you want. Then click 'Upload' and customise the size, caption and alignment of the photo. Then you click insert, and it should appear in the article. Hope this helps. Toothless99 05:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : My computer now won't seem to let me upload photos on this wiki. All others it's fine, but it's this one specifically that it gets cranky on. I don't know why. As a result I don't think I'll be contributing any photos for a while. Styracosaurus Rider 18:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ? Is it just me or are we the only 2 on the wiki? Styracosaurus Rider 19:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : There used to be 2 others - Disney14ph12 and Chasmosaurus, but I fear we are the only ones left. Toothless99 19:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Hopefully we should get some more people soon, as I asked the Wikipedia community if they wanted to come over and check this out. There are plenty of WW series fans there. Just cross fingers for now---Styracosaurus Rider 19:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : Just so you know! I just wanted to tell you straight here to make it easy. It turns out we spelled Nigel's name wrong...oopsies...so I moved the article to its correct spelling. Certainly something to go down into the WWD Wiki Blooper Hall of Fame... Styracosaurus Rider 21:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT Sorry I have to post here again, but...there kinda already'' is ''a walking with wiki...http://walkingwith.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I dunno if we should take the WWB, WWM, and WWC off and just focus on WWD, or what. Please get back to me ASAP plz!!!!!!!!!! Styracosaurus Rider 22:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC)